


Hurry My Stallion!...

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Missy being a Diva, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, The Doctor being Gullible, Unplanned Pregnancy, crackish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: Prompt From Missy Shouting 'Hurry My Stallion' in Ep 11. No spoilers.





	Hurry My Stallion!...

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Warning...like...wow.

**PRE - World Enough and Time**

 

He'd promised Nardole he'd walk Missy straight back down to the vault.

He'd promised himself he wouldn't fall for her big icy blue eyes and pouty kissable lips.

"I fancy Chinese food...." she'd said. So he fetched her Chinese.

"That TV programme I love will be on soon..." she'd complained. So he left her to watch her programme in the library.

"I'm cold and this blanket isn't enough" she'd pouted making him sit and cuddle beside her after bringing tea and biscuits in the adverts.

"I need a shower..." she'd sighed. So he'd offered her his private bathroom.

 

Over forty minutes later The Doctor still stood cleaning the console and checking his watch for the tenth time. Missy had been in the shower over half an hour and he was becoming concerned she'd wandered off.

As he neared his bathroom he found the shower still running, he heard Missy in it.

But what he saw when he wrenched back the curtain, wasn't what he'd expected.

The Mistress sat on the shower bench legs spread wide furiously pumping her cunt with a large skin coloured fake cock.

The Doctor blinked hard unable to take his eyes off the rubber cock she was thrusting into herself.

"Missy!" he managed to gasp out when his voice finally returned and she smirked looking up from her hands.

"Oh, Doctor...how embarrassing..." she drawls playfully clearly not shocked that he'd caught her in the act. Hell, she'd planned this.

The TimeLord looked between her eyes and her cunt, from the dildo back to her smile and then unconsciously licked his lips.

Missy slowed her movements before pulling the toy free and tossing it aside by the Doctor's boots. He glanced down to the toy before looking at her cunt and then her.

"I maybe a bad girl but I do have needs Doctor...you still haven't punished me for turning your little pet's boyfriend into a cyber monkey..." she pouts reaching down to touch herself smirking as she noticed the Doctor's eye watching her every move.

 "Isn't a thousand years in a  vault enough?" he asks gruffly his voice thick with lust as he steps further in just inches from the water spray and letting the curtain fall back into place.

"Oh, no, no, no....I need more Doctor...you know you want to REALLY teach me a lesson for that little game..." she teases letting her eyes roll back into her head as she finger's her heat.

She heard the swallow, she could hear his heart pounding as the blood ran south.

How long had it been for him, she wondered.

"Please...Doctor...I am all yours after all, at your mercy..." she purrs leaning back and lifting her legs holding them high so he gets a full view of her cunt.

"You did once tell me you were a stallion in the bedroom" she smirked breaking out into a moan as he dove forward his hand coming to rest squarely on her heat, pulling her up into his arms, claiming her bright red lips in a rushed a ravenous kiss.

His wet clothes dropped one by one to the floor, jacket, shirt, t-shirt, vest, belt, trousers...

Well almost his trousers, as they hung around his ankles smothering the boots Missy had declared she wanted him to keep on.

"No undies?" Missy chuckled stroking her hands through his hair, plastering it back smooth as he pressed her body to the wall lining up his hard cock to her pussy.

The Doctor smirked into her shoulder. "You never know when this might happen"

Missy moaned out loud from that admission and the sudden and single thrust inside her wet cunt that filled her so much better than the sex toy she'd stolen.

He allowed her a few moments to settle on his length before grasping her hips tight and pounding roughly into her.

The sensation of her nails down his back, her cries and whimpers of pleasure, the feeling of her walls clamping around his erection as she bit down into his shoulder.

"Doctor!....DOCTOR!!"

Hands grasping for purchase on the walls, getting lost in his wet hair, yanking his chin back into hot open mouthed and breathless kisses.

"Oh, fuck...fuck ride me...ride me you beauty" he moans turning them and sliding down the wall to sit on the bench with her in his lap.

Oh, she rode him.

She dug her nails into his shoulder drawing blood as she impaled herself on his cock.

The Doctor let his hands fall from her curvy hips to the bench grasping the wood for all he was worth to hold back just that minute longer from orgasm.

 "I'm coming!" she gasps for what The Doctor realises must be the fifth time by now and he's too close to stop himself.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he halts her movements and stands to drop slowly to his knees and laying her back on the wet and cool tile floor.

Missy gasps at the sudden change in angle but her heels are back reaching for the sky moments later as the Timelord starts fucking her into the floor.

"Missy...MISSY!"

It was the closest he'd ever get to say he was coming, she took him by the hair and dragged him into a fiery kiss before panting in his face.

"Come in me...fill me Doctor...god I want to FEEEEL IT, OH GODS!" and she was cumming again crying out and clawing his back to shreds as he thrust home spilling himself inside her cunt with a cry of her genuine name.

Missy realised she'd never heard anything more beautiful than him calling her name in the throes of orgasm.

 

 

They lay there on the floor of the shower, only realising the water had turned off once Missy finally untangled her legs from around the Doctor's waist.

Legs wobbly, hearts thrumming and bodies humming in pleasure he let Missy guide him out of the shower, let her help him kick off the last of his clothes and boots and grabbed the towels stumbled with her across the hall into his room without a single word.

They knew if they spoke, it would just spoil the mood anyway.


End file.
